


Giving It My All

by Jessdraw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Endgame, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessdraw/pseuds/Jessdraw
Summary: Steve has a long overdue conversation with an old friend after the events of Endgame.Contains Endgame spoilers.





	Giving It My All

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine the reunion of our Endgame Steve Rogers knocking on Peggy Carter's door. Title taken from Dancing On My Own by Robyn (granted, I only really know the Calum Scott version and that's what I'm picturing here). That song just seems to fit all the suffering and fighting Steve has had to go through to get to this point.

It had been a long day. 

A long week, really.

Everyone was back from the snap, but not everyone made it back home.

Steve wished he even had a home to return to.

The infinity stones were all back when they belonged and it was time for his final stop.

He knocked on her door.

***

When the door opened, he froze- more from shock than anything- and took in the woman before him. He knew who was going to open the door, logically. But finally seeing her again…

Peggy Carter. Looking just like he’d left her back in 1945.

He watched wide-eyed as she pulled a gun on him.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Steve felt his eyes watering as he choked on a chuckle.

“It’s good to see you again, too, Peggy.”

He watched as the hand holding the gun started trembling.

“No. He died. He died months ago. Who are you, really?”

Steve’s hand twitched towards Peggy as though he couldn’t control it, but he left it firmly by his side. His throat was clogging up and his breathing shaky. It felt like centuries since he had given up on this dream. He felt like he was about to break apart. Surely his world had collapsed around him enough times already. Why not once more?

He swallowed a breath.

“It’s me, darling. It’s been a while. I hope I’m not too late for our dance.”

Agent Carter slowly lowered the gun and looked closely at his eyes. 

“Steve Rogers’ body is frozen in a plane that crashed into the ocean.”

Steve couldn’t seem to stop his flinch at the memory, even as his lips pulled into a heartbreaking smile for the woman before him.

“I know. And I was frozen for a while. But I never stopped hoping for the chance to come back here. To you.”

She still didn’t seem to believe him, but he simply waited as she stared into his eyes.

She must have found whatever she was looking for as the gun fell from her hand. Her fingers went up to cover her mouth and her own eyes began watering. One choked word escaped her.

“…Steve?”

Steve’s tears finally spilled over. “Hello again, darling.”

Her breath hitched.

“You’re late.”

Steve lets out a sob.

“I know.”

“I’m banning you from planes. No more flying.”

Steve laughs wetly. 

“Okay. No more planes.”

“You’re cooking me dinner.”

Steve smiled.

“I can do that.”

Her tears started to fall.

“And I want another dance for every day you were late.”

Steve looks like he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“As you wish.”

Steve spares a thought for all his friends who would have understood that reference. But this moment isn’t for them. This moment is for the one he left behind when he went into the ice. But he’s come this far. His eyes beg Peggy to make the final few steps.

She unfreezes and launches herself at him in a hug, arms clenched around him and he returns it immediately, savoring the contact with the woman he’s loved for one lifetime already.

“And where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead.”

He tucks his face into her neck and just breathes.

“Oh Peggy…”

She doesn’t wait for an answer and instead pulls back for a moment and cups his face in her hands, both of them ignoring the tears trailing down their faces. She pulls him into a kiss. 

Steve had always assumed if they ever kissed again it would be rushed and frantic. The way they’d said goodbye in 1945 had been panicked and desperate, he had assumed a reunion would be just as wild and rushed. It wasn’t.

Instead…it was home. It was peace. It was rest. It was everything he never thought to even hope for after losing everything he had ever known.

He’d spent decades in the ice after sacrificing everything for his country only to wake up in a completely different world.

He’d dragged his dead best friend from an unwilling career of Hydra assassinations.

He’d fought with some of the greatest warriors alive to save the world several times over.

He’d lost some of the greatest people the world had ever seen in the fight for everything.

He had given up everything to fight the good fight for a very long time. This. This was his time.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fic within two hours of seeing Endgame that was supposed to be a fix-it but the grief was too strong. I might still write another chapter that makes it into the fix-it i had originally intended. I'm still avoiding some of the fics that follow canon with Tony. It was an amazing movie and I absolutely understand why his story naturally ended like that, but I just want the sunshine and rainbows of "everyone lives" at the moment.


End file.
